canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon anime previews
When the Pokémon anime made its debut in the United States, 4Kids or Nintendo or someone decided that the first episode of the "Pokémon: Indigo League" series wasn't really that great an episode to hook fans to the series, so they picked the 15th episode, which is a more action-packed episode, to start things off. As a result of this, a slightly different version of this episode was made for that first day of September 7, 1998. Years later, the same thing happened again when Kids' WB! played the first two episodes of "Pokémon Advanced" on March 15, 2003, as part of a special exclusive sneak peek preview of the new series two days before the games Pokémon Ruby & Pokémon Sapphire were being released. The sneak peek versions didn't have an opening theme or a title screen, but, except for the part right before the title screen, the rest of the episode was exactly the same. Battle Aboard The St. Anne When the episode aired as a sneak peek, it had different opening and closing narrations: Sneak peek opening narration: "This is a special sneak peek preview of Pokémon. Welcome to this special exclusive sneak preview of Pokémon! For this sneak peek, let's pick up the adventure as our heroes are departing Vermilion City. As always, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu join Ash on his quest to become a pokémon master." Sneak peek closing narration: "Not everyone, captain. And as the St. Anne heads to the bottom of the sea, our heroes are trapped unconscious inside, and so is Team Rocket. Will our heroes escape? Could this be the end? How will they escape their watery fate? Those answers will be coming soon enough, you'll have to wait a little while to find out, but tomorrow we'll be taking you back to the beginning, see how Ash's pokémon journey began to find out how everybody met, and discover how this incredible pokémon adventure all began." Regular version opening narration: "As his pokémon journey continues, Ash is one step closer to achieving his dream of becoming a pokémon master. Last time, Ash defeated the Vermilion City gym leader and earned a thunder badge." Regular version closing narration: "Not everyone, captain. And as the St. Anne heads to the bottom of the sea, our heroes are trapped unconscious inside, and so is Team Rocket. Could this be the end? How will they escape their watery fate? I don't know, but I have a terrible sinking feeling!" Get The Show On The Road We got to hear what the dubbed Haruka sounds like. May, as she's now known as in the dub, is very obviously voiced by Veronica Taylor, who does very little to distinguish May's voice from Delia's voice. She's a ten-year-old girl, but she sure doesn't sound like it, then again, she also looks a little old to be ten. A few lines, consisting of a slight grammar correction and addition during May's introduction, were different in the regular version of the episode than they were in the preview version: Sneak peek: "But just between you and I, what I'm more interested in is traveling and seeing new places. as her bike goes down the hill I guess I...shoulda worn a...helmet." Regular version: "But just between you and me, what I'm more interested in is traveling and seeing new places. There it is, Littleroot Town, up ahead! as her bike goes down the hill I guess I...shoulda worn a...helmet." Also, all the little noises May makes, like screaming, cheering, and other such utterances, are different depending on which version you watch. In addition, in the regular version, May pronounces pokémon as "poh-kay-mon" at one point, where in the preview she just says "pokémon" like everyone else. "Who's That Pokémon?" features the debut of Kyogre, Groudon, Beautifly, Wynaut, Torchic, Treeko, Mudkip, Pelipper, Poochyena, Relicanth, Sharpedo, and Duskull in the sneak preview of "Get The Show On The Road", while Lanturn was featured in the regular version. A Ruin With A View May's lines had not been redubbed in the last episode, save for the opening scene. However, her lines were redubbed for this one. The pitch seemed to be different, and the way she pronounced the word "pokémon" would vary from version to version and scene to scene. Aside from the pitch, the big tip-off that her lines were redubbed were the lines that were different from the sneak peek version. The first rewrite occurs right after she orders her Torchic to use its peck attack against the wild Azurill. Sneak peek: "Over there, Torchic! Oh~! Wait for me!" Regular version: "Over there, Torchic! No~! Wait for me!" The other line that's different takes place at the end of the episode, when May is getting her Torchic back from Nurse Joy. Her reaction to Torchic's clean bill of health is slightly different: Sneak peek: "Oh good. Thank you. OK, come out!" Regular version: "Oh great. Thank you. OK, come out!" "Who's That Pokémon?" features the debut of Vigoroth, Taillow, Zigzagoon, Shroomish, Kecleon, Wailmer, Serviper, Cacnea, Volbeat, Skitty, Latios, and Latias in the sneak preview of "A Ruin With A View", while Crobat was featured in the regular version.